choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crown
The Crown & The Flame, Book 3 is the third and final book of ''The Crown & The Flame'' series. It succeeds its first two books, The Crown & The Flame, Book 1 and The Crown & The Flame, Book 2. Summary The Iron Empire draws near. Kenna and Dom must choose their alliances wisely to halt the grim advance of a seemingly unstoppable foe. Can enemies work together, or will betray seal the fate of The Five Kingdoms? Chapters Chapter 1: The Iron Empire Kenna accepts an invitation to visit the Iron Empire! Can she make peace with The Five Kingdom's fiercest enemy? Chapter 2: The Queen's Champion Chosen to fight as Kenna's champion, Leon must prove himself in hand-to-hand combat. But is there more at stake here? Chapter 3: The Sacrifice With Leon dead, can Kenna and her companions escape from the heart of the Iron Empire? Chapter 4: The Trapped Dragon With Dom under her control, Hex enacts her master plan. Can Dom find a way to resist? Chapter 5: The Uneasy Alliance Kenna must work together with the Nevrakis. Can she do the impossible and find common ground with her enemies? Chapter 6: The Secrets of Fydoria While Kenna races off to rescue Dom, it's up to Val and Raydan to prepare Fydoria for the coming invasion... Chapter 7: The Betrayal Val, Raydan and Aurynn flee from the Iron Empire... but someone's allegiances aren't where they seem! Chapter 8: The Bitter Reunion Kenna leads a rescue mission to Aurelia! Will they be able to free Dom from Hex's mind control? Chapter 9: The Last Chance Dom must do everything in his power to resist Hex's mind control. Can he defeat his demons once and for all and save Kenna's life? Chapter 10: The Spymaster Raydan faces the consequences of betraying his friends, and works to gain the trust of the Empress. Chapter 11: The Traitor Raydan finds his loyalties divided and his time running short, as Azura's army marches on Stormholt. Chapter 12: The Gathering Storm Raydan returns to Stormholt... and Azura's assassins strike! Can he and Kenna survive their attack? Chapter 13: The Sound of Thunder As Azura's armies grow nearer, Kenna and her companions enjoy one last evening together before the battle begins... Chapter 14: The Calm Dom shares an evening with his closest friends and allies, as everyone prepares for the Iron Empire to attack at dawn... Chapter 15: The Lightning Strikes The fate of The Five Kingdoms hangs in the balance, as Kenna and her allies fight to protect Stormholt! Chapter 16: The Great Protector Kenna gambles her crown, her kingdom, and her life on a duel with the Empress Azura... Chapter 17: The Fond Farewell Kenna and her allies celebrate their victory and look toward the future. Gallery TheCrownandtheFlameBook3SneakPeek01.png|Chapter 2 sneak peek TheCrownandtheFlameBook3SneakPeek02.png|Chapter 6 sneak peek TheCrownandtheFlameBook3SneakPeek03.png|Chapter 9 sneak peek TheCrownandtheFlameBook3SneakPeek04.png|Chapter 11 sneak peek TheCrownandtheFlameBook3SneakPeek05.png|Chapter 15 sneak peek Trivia * Book 3 has many differences compared to The Crown & The Flame, Book 1 and The Crown & The Flame, Book 2. These are: ** The Nevrakis are no longer the main antagonists of the series. ** Some characters recruited in Book 1 ''such as Severin, The Bear, and the Mechataur don't appear in this book. ** The book cover features a new stylization of the title, as well as shows Kenna and Dom fighting against each other as enemies instead of working together as allies. ** ''Book 3 ''only contains one system of points instead of two, the Legend point. It fills up from all playable characters' choices. ** This is the only book where two characters can be recruited simultaneously, either without requiring a plot (Florian and Zenobia), or requiring only one purchase (Hex and Anton). This book also lets you recruit a character immediately before the beginning of the story, King Luther. * After ''Chapter 6, all known armies and locations of The Five Kingdoms have been revealed. * In Chapter 17, the player has the option to marry Kenna to Dom, Raydan, Diavolos, Tevan, Val, Annelyse, or stay single. * In Chapter 17, if the player recruits and preserves every ally, then there will be 24 characters (excluding Kenna and Dom) at the Stormholt Castle. This includes six from Book 1, seven from Book 2 including Val and eleven from Book 3. * A pattern occurs in the title of the chapters in this book. The word "The" is at the beginning of every title, ending with another word or phrase. *Dom's Hawk appears to make cameo in Chapter 13 of The Royal Romance, Book 3 as Tiberius, a wild hawk roaming around Your Character's Duchy. * This is the third book in the Choices universe to be set in the past. The other three being the first and second book in The Crown & The Flame trilogy; as well as Desire & Decorum. References Category:Stories Category:The Crown & The Flame Category:Fantasy Category:Multiple Points of View